If I Could Turn Back Time
by Brigitte Treble
Summary: Introducing: A Time-turning Fic! Hermione is shot back to the time of MWPP while experimenting with potions, looking for a cure for Lycanthropy. In effort to return, she meets new (or are they really old) friends and enemies. Better inside. Please RR!
1. Status Quo Ante

If I Could Turn Back Time  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, own nothing. The characters are all JK Rowling and maybe Warner Bros (??). Only the plot is mine-that you can't touch!  
  
A/n-w00t! First chapter in a new story, so exciting! This is pretty much a test run to see how well it does here before moving it to fictionalley.org so feel free to give any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! Also, looking for a beta reader, so anyone that would be up for the job, email me or say so in your review! And now for the feature presentation! Enjoy the Show!  
  
** Status Quo Ante**  
  
"Watch out! Ahh! God, why must he do this to me?!"  
  
The 16, almost 17 year old girl's screams of terror were drowned in the tidal waves of wind and screams that washed over her. In a final attempt to keep her sanity, she buried her head in the shoulder of the boy next to her.  
  
"Aw, lighten up Hermione-he's only playing Hufflepuff! Worst that could happen playing them is a bludger to his head...or he could fall...," he paused thinking, "But he hasn't done that in years!" responded her friend, barely glancing at her. It wasn't until he felt her hand on the back of his head that he averted his eyes from the precious game.  
  
"Ron! Harry could kill himself!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yep, he could," Ron responded, returning to the game.  
  
"Aren't you concerned?!"  
  
"Eh...no, not really."  
  
"Typical! Only caring about yourself! Risking Harry for your entertainment!"  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
"Un-BE-lieveable! I don't know why I put up with you...you pompous git!"  
  
Ron turned to actually look at her for the first time during the game. "ME? Pompous?!" he said incredulously, "I most definitely wouldn't be talking!"  
  
Hermione, mouth open to retaliate, was stopped by the low chuckle coming from behind her.  
  
"I noticed you didn't contradict the git part, Ronnie-kins!"  
  
"George?" Hermione asked, turning around. The red head sitting a row in back of them grinned and ruffled Ron's Hair.  
  
"Yup! Told you I'd come back, didn't I? Now that that—," a huge roar in the audience muffled his words referring to a certain (ex) Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but they produced a grin out of Ron and a scowl out of Hermione nonetheless, "—is gone, I can come and cheer on my favorite amateur team at will! Which reminds me-Ron, why aren't you playing?"  
  
Ron didn't answer, staring silently at the game, the grin a very distant memory. An amused Hermione laughed.  
  
"He was suspended for today by Professor McGonagall. She...uh...overheard him calling her 'an evil sex kitten from hell', I believe were you words, correct, Ron?" she replied for him.  
  
"No, it was 'a schitzo evil sex kitten from hell' and I still stand by that. Who gives you homework (a bloody essay mind you!) on animagus-cat transformations? That is blatant self promotion if you ask me. Not to mention busy work," he answered shortly. George glanced at Hermione who nodded and frowned at the disrespect Ron had given one of her favorite teachers, sending George into a roar of laughter.  
  
"McGonagall...schitzo...sex kitten...God you crack me up!" George caught his breath, the raging laughter dying down to a slight snicker. Ron, while extremely annoyed at first by the amusement his situation caused his brother, a small half smile slowly creamed onto his face. "Come on, Ron-you have to admit, it's hysterical."  
  
Ron made no comment, still staring at the game. A moment of silence produced a slight chuckle growing as time went by until he (and Hermione and George) were laughing their heads off. A sudden leap in the Gryffindor audience to their feet and a scream from Dean doing the play-by-play turned their attention back to the game.  
  
"He's got it! Ladies and Gentlemen, Harry Potter has survived yet another incredible dive to catch the snitch for Gryffindor! Yes, GRYFFINDOR WINS! Daaaaaaaaa LIONS WIN!"  
  
And so, Gryffindor won its first game of the year, as it tends to do, to the delight of the many fans that came out to support the ol' Maroon and Gold.


	2. Mater Artium Necessitas

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is most definitely not mine; it belongs to JK Rowling and possibly Warner Brothers and all their associates. What are mine are the plot and the theory behind the potion. IN short, anything you don't recognize is mine! Don't steal, children. Heh

**Mater Artium Necessitas**

"Genius is one percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration."  
-_Thomas Alva Edison_

Hermione made her down the long stairs that lead to the dark dungeons, the area the Slytherins called home. It was quiet in the corridor, after all, who goes to a classroom on a Sunday (daytime hours, mind you!) voluntarily? Especially if that classroom happens to be the potions room...Well, besides Hermione, of course! The soft, constant tap of the rubber soles of her shoes hitting the floor complimented her logical thoughts as she went over the theory behind the potion yet another time. Searching for any holes, any problems that she might have missed, she scoured through the masses of information in her head that she had gathered through her research for this potion.

This potion...the sheer importance of it was enough to make someone uneasy about getting involved. Failure would mean the continuation of a horrible life for scours of people and the continuation of a powerful support network of the Dark Lord. If the importance wasn't enough to thwart the making of the potion, the complexity of it could easily destroy plans. An ailment that dated back millennia, but a cure that had never been found. It could be considered one of the last great problems that Wizarding medicine needed to overcome. But as of yet, it had not. It was this problem Hermione was trying to eliminate. For the good of Wizarding kind and herself.

Her thoughts were abruptly cut short as she arrived at the door of the Potions room. It had been a moment where she showed how, in her opinion, she thought too much. Feet move, but her mind is somewhere completely different. You could say, however, that they were both walking towards the same destination...

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the doors to the classroom. Granted, Snape had leant her classroom and any supplies she would need (she imagined how thrilled Harry and Ron would have been if she had this kind of access in their 2nd year), but she was still a bit weary of coming into the classroom alone. It was one of those classrooms that just felt like it grew 10 sizes when classes were over. And her past experiences with the Potions Professor did not make her feel any better.

She had learned within the first week of working that any spoken word would result in a nasty glare and the good possibility of getting killed by the not-so-friendly professor. This included any hellos, good byes, weather comments, where's the comments, and any music, at all. But especially not Muggle pop music. All of these were discovered through a series of trial and error attempts to make the situation just a little less awkward. Unfortunately, it was mostly error. She came to the conclusion that any forms of speech were not the best idea when Snape started madly twitching when she turned on the WWN which was currently playing "Da Bad Ass Pimpizards" by the newest rapper on the Wizarding scene, HinkyPUNK. She had urges to experiment with different types of music to see what his reactions would be, but, in interest in her health, decided to skip that experiment and concentrate on more important things.

Like this potion. It was almost ready now and the wait was beginning to drive Hermione mad. She had used portions of old potions and made up completely new parts from a massive amount of research she had done. This was her own creation; no one else had helped her with this, with the exception of encouragement from Dumbledore and the use of supplies from Snape. And then, of course, there was the person whose life helped her through days when she thought she would never get the ingredients in the right order-Remus. She knew that this potion would change his life dramatically if she could just figure it out. It was the image of his face on the night in her 3rd year when she saw him transform that got her through those hard times and made her fight it out, stretching her imagination out further and further.

It was actually an event in the 3rd year that had given her a eureka moment. She and Harry had gone back in time to save an innocent man and an innocent creature. If time travel could save lives dramatically, could it not save lives medically? However, when she first thought of the idea, it seemed like a stretch. But the more she worked with it, the more it made sense. She did some research and discovered an old potion for sending someone back in time. She took out the ingredients she believed to be the ones that were mainly responsible for time travel and diluted them. She then combined it with elements from the Wolfsbane potion and increased its power. By combining them together with some other minor ingredients, Hermione hoped to cause a reaction that would send the person's internal body back to the time they had been bitten and for the Wolfsbane potion to counteract the original poison of the werewolf and overcome it. Hopefully...

Hermione jumped with a start as the alarm on the cauldron sent up 2 sparklers that spelt out "POTION DONE." After a quick, darting glance around to make sure Snape hadn't heard it or been annoyed by it, she quickly took the potion off the burner and poured it into a flask. This was it, the big moment. The big experiment. She was sure no ingredients in the potion would work together to make the potion poisonous, but she wasn't sure if it would work. If it did, she would have a momentary lapse of information, a side affect of the time potion. Nothing would happen due to the Wolfsbane potion as she did not have Lycanthropy.

She scribbled a note just in case anything did happen, to let whoever found her know why it did. She closed her eyes and shook the potion a few times, mixing it. As she lifted the flask up to her mouth, she thought, So this is it? _No crazy emotional movie music and highly dramatic filming. Ah well, it will have to do. _And with that, she threw her head back and downed the potion.


End file.
